Soul Eater: Another Side
by DeathTheKidd1
Summary: What happens when there is a character that no one ever knew about. He makes his reappearence in Shibusen to help out with the Kinshin revival. This is Soul Eater...Unknown Chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Note:I do not own any of the characters in this story. And please reveiw ^_^**_

_Soul Eater: Another story_

_Walking, walking, and more walking. That is what the young technician was doing. He walked a long hot desert path and the sun was steaming hot. He looked into the air and squinted his eyes at the sun. _

"_Hikaru…."_

"_Yes Kyo…?"_

"_Why is it so hot?"_

"_I don't know. Could it be that we're walking through a desert?"_

_The girl walking behind him was weapon…His weapon. She was about 5'4 with long silver hair and her bluish silver eyes complimented that. She always kept a straight face no matter what the situation. The boy next to her, the technician, was a short one. Around 5'3 he was a bit shorter than Hikaru. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail and gleaming red eyes. He gave off an irritated look at the sarcasm that Hikaru used. He sighed and just tried to ignore her. Between the walking and the long awkward stare, they must've forgotten that they were walking in a dangerous area. Before Kyo could make a smart remark a huge lizard like creature popped out of the ground. Its skin was scaly and it had a tongue as long as train car. Its red glowing eyes looked around it's surrounding area and then pinpointed Kyo. It immediately rushed towards him. _

"_Hikaru…"_

_On that note, Hikaru nodded and she transformed into a bright white light. The light made it's way to Kyo and when it stopped it reformed into a weapon. Hikaru was katana based weapon. Her sword form was that of long white one with a blue hilt. Kyo grabbed the sword and got into his fighting pose. He then looked at the monster that came charging towards him and smirked._

"_Soul Stance….Reaper…"_

_He threw the sword high into the air and just before the monster hit him he jumped up. He then grabbed the sword and shot straight down aiming for the monster's head. Right before the sword connected the monster jumped to the side and Kyo's hit connected with the ground, creating a huge crater in the sand below._

"_He's a fast one"_

"_Kyo look out!"_

_When he turned around the monster shot his tongue out at him and it came just as fast as a bullet. It hit Kyo right through the shoulder. Blood spurt out from his shoulder as he hit the ground. But that didn't stop him. He got right back up in one quick movement and charged at the beast. He began to move in a rapid motion from side to side until it looked like there were four of him. Hikaru was aimed in front of him with his shoulders high and the tip of the blade aiming straight. All four Kyo went straight towards the beast._

"_Reaper stance 2! Shadow blade!"_

_Kyo the jabbed the monster in the head and the other three of him jabbed him in the shoulders and chest. The jabbing motion continued and continued. All though only one Kyo was doing this himself, he moved so fast that it looked like all the other three were real. The monster wailed in pain as it continued. He yelled so loud that his tongue flew around wildly and that's when Kyo stopped the shadow blade attack. The other three disappeared and the real Kyo jumped high up and cut clean through the monster's tongue. The monster fell to the ground and laid there without a sound. It was obviously dead. Then its body just began to disappear and as it did a small red orb appeared in its place. It was it's soul…._

"_That'll be number 89 Hikaru"_

"_Yep"_

"_Now…Soul Absorption!"_

_Kyo stuck his arm straight out and when he did, his katana began to glow. The soul that lay in front of them was immediately sucked into the hilt of the blade. Afterwards, Hikaru was back in her human form walking by Kyo's side. They had finally gotten out of the huge desert and where now approaching a nearby city. When they got closer, Kyo stopped and stared up at the city below the cliff he was on. Hikaru smiled as she stared with him._

"_Been a long time…Death City"_

Death Weapon Meister Academy-Shibusen

"_Damnit Black-Star, why do you have to be so cocky all the time!? " Yelled Maka _

"_Me!? You're the one who tries to act like the leader all the friggen time!! Just because soul is a Death Scythe now, you think you're miss badass!" _

"_No! I'm just the one with the most common sense!"_

"_They're at it again…" Sighed Tsubaki_

_The two technicians argued back and forth about who the leader was. They had their friends sitting there just staring and sighing at them. Tsubaki walked up to Black-Star and grabbed the collar of his shirt and Soul, grabbed Maka's shirt and they were both pulled off by their weapons. Kirik stood there and just chuckled a bit but then was immediately frustrated at the constant quarrelling of Fire and Thunder. Everyone quickly stopped when the door to the classroom opened up and in came Dr. Stein. He gave everyone a smile and pointed at the door._

"_Maka, Soul, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Black-Star, Tsubaki, Kirik, Ox, Harvar, Kim and Jackie. Shinigami-sama would like to see you all."_

_All of them looked at him and then at each other, then walked out the door. They headed towards Shinigami-sama who was in the Death Room. When they got there he was looking down at all of them. He raises his foam like hand in a hello gesture and bowed slightly._

"_Yo!" He said_

"_Good Morning Shinigami-sama!" They all replied in sync_

"_Today I have someone I would like you all to meet. They were former students of Shibusen."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I do not own any characters portrayed in this Fanfic except for Kyo and Hikaru of course_

_Kyo and Hikaru were being led throughout the corridors of Shibusen. They both looked around with semi-amused looks on their faces._

"_This place hasn't really changed much senpai" _

"_Yea it still looks the same! Shinigami-sama could've at least made the place look livelier" Kyo added_

_The man that just chuckled was Spirit Albarn or Death Scythe-Sama. He was a rather tall man who wore a black suit and had red hair._

"_And you haven't changed much at all, Kyo-kun. In fact, you're still as short as you were when I first met you" Spirit chuckled_

_In comedy like style, Kyo jumped up and kicked Spirit in his back which caused him to go flying through the Death Room's door and landing on his face. Kyo walked in after him followed by Hikaru. Upon entering, they both bowed at the large black figure before them. He was a figure cast in all black with the mask of a skull. He had Foam like hands which he waved at Kyo and Hikaru._

"_Hey, hey, long time no see little Kyo." He said_

"_Nice to see you as well, Shinigami-sama" he replied_

"_A pleasure" Hikaru bowed gently_

_Spirit had already recovered from his fall and was standing beside Shinigami. He put his hand up to his mouth and cleared his throat. He opened up to say something, but before he could, someone burst into the room with a loud laughter. It was another tall man with glasses. He had on a long lab coat and had stitches formed around the most of it, even on his body. Hikaru turned to see the man and immediately ran towards him, throwing her arms around him._

"_Dr. Stein!" She squealed_

"_Ah, my dear Hikaru. It's been a long time"_

"_I've missed you"_

"_And I, you my dear…"_

_Stein looked over at Kyo who was staring at him. He twitched his hand a bit, but before he could move, Shinigami spoke._

"_Now's not the time for a sparring match you two."_

"_Aww…." Replied Kyo_

"_I swear, you and Black Star are the same when it comes to this." Stein said_

"_Me and who?"_

"_Don't worry, you'll meet him soon. Anyway, what brings you back?"_

"_Oh…that's right…"_

_Kyo turned back to Shinigami and Hikaru let go of Stein and stood beside him once more._

"_The reason I have came back, was so that I could continue my training at Shibusen"_

"_Really? So you're done with the whole loner quest of yours?" Asked Shinigami_

"_I guess…But that's not the only reason I've returned. Just a while back I felt a huge wave of insanity and my first thoughts were to come back to Shibusen and make sure everything was fine. So can you tell me what that was…?"_

_So Shinigami explained to Kyo and Hikaru about the revival of the Kinshin. Kyo had a look of distaste when he heard it and Hikaru had a look of a bit of horror. Finally he finished the story, further explaining why it was a good choice for them to return._

"_So this whole time…Medusa was…a traitorous witch?" Kyo asked_

_Both Shinigami and Spirit nodded._

"_But besides all that…I think it will be decided that you can continue your studies at Shibusen. Oh and while you're hear, I would like for you to meet Shibusen's top students. Stein…."_

_Stein nodded and walked out of the room._

"_I'll tell you now, they're a bit of a rowdy bunch but you'll get used to them" Shinigami said_

_About 10 minutes later the doors opened once more and Stein walked in. Followed by him were a handful of kids. They came in and in unison they said hello._

"_Today I have someone I would like you all to meet. They were former students of Shibusen. They are Kyo Tomachi and Hikaru Sotaru." _

_All the students turned to look at the two. They stared at them for quite a while before waving._

"_MAKA-CHAN!!!" Yelled Spirit_

_He rushed to the girl who wore a black dress shirt and a miniskirt with ash-blonde hair and pigtails. He jumped at her but was immediately knocked away by her fists which sent him flying back to the spot he was previously in._

"_Ow…Maka-chan, why must you be so cruel to daddy?"_

_She didn't even answer him, she walked right over to Kyo and put her hand out with a smile._

"_I guess I'll start off the intros. I'm Maka Albarn and the guy back their with the bored look on his face is my weapon, Soul Eater."_

_He shook Maka's hand and then looked over at Soul. Soul just walked a little distance away from the group and laid down. The next person to introduce themselves was a cute girl. Kyo thought she almost looked like an angel. She had green eyes and short pink hair. Her skin was pale too. _

"_My name is Kim Diehl and I'm a lantern technician."_

"_And my name is Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre and I'm a demon lamp weapon."_

"_Nice to meet you all" Kyo said as Hikaru _

"_All?"_

_Shinigami looked around the room and saw that there were a few students missing, including his son, who is usually never late when called._

"_Maka-chan, where are the others?"_

"_Ahh…Uhhh…They're occupied at the moment" she replied_

"_Oh well. Maka, you can be the one to show Kyo to the others. After he has met everyone I want you to all report back to me."_

_They nodded and bowed then left the room. All except Spirit, Stein, and Kyo. Kyo turned to Spirit and smiled._

"_So your daughter is now a technician?" he said _

"_Yep and she has a soul perception ability that's close to yours. She was the top in the school…that is until you came back."_

"_It seems like she doesn't want anything to do with you. Why is that?"_

_Spirit, after hearing that, curled up in a corner of depression and started to play with his fingers._

"_Don't ask….."_

"_It's a long story" Stein replied_

"_Any who, you will, starting tomorrow, be a part of Maka's team. Of course you'll be one of the one's in charge since you have more experience." Said Shinigami_

"_I look forward to seeing how strong you've gotten, little Kyo" Stein said this with a small smirk on his face. That smirk somehow made Kyo twitch but he ignored it and left the room. Stein then turned to Shinigami and Spirit, who was once again standing beside him._

"_You think he's able to control it by now?"_

"_I hope so…If not, then the team might be in for some trouble if it gets out."_


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own any characters portrayed in this Fanfic

Shibusen-Courtyard

"_Why don't you listen!? You won't get anywhere fighting your teammates!"_

"_I'll get stronger!"_

_Black__Star looked at Kid with a smirk and at that moment he rushed towards him. He jumped in the air and just before he threw a punch he disappeared and reappeared behind kid. He threw both his fist at him but Kid turned around fast enough to catch Black__Star's attack. Kirik was standing at the side just watching the squabble between the two, shaking his head. Ox and Harvar were just smiling out of amusement. Maka and the rest had just showed up and when she saw them she took a book which she had in her hand and hit the both of them._

"_MAKA CHOP!"_

_Both Kid and Black__Star grabbed their heads and kneeled down in pain. _

"_Now if you two are finish…We have someone for you to meet." She said_

_They both looked up at the two unfamiliar faces that stood with Maka._

"_This is Kyo and Hikaru. Former students of Shibusen and, starting tomorrow, new members of our team"_

_Kid walked over to him and put out his hand._

"_Pleasure to meet you. My name is Death The Kid"_

"_Oh…You must be Shinigami-sama's son, right?" asked Hikaru _

"_Yes, and these two behind me our my weapons. Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson. Just call them Liz and Patty"_

_Liz waved while Patty jumped in front of Hikaru with gleaming eyes._

"_Your hair is like starlight! It's so pretty!"_

"_Thank you" replied Hikaru_

"_So you're a former student eh?" asked Black__Star_

"_Yes…"_

"_How strong are you?"_

"_Black__Star please…" said Tsubaki_

"_Wanna find out?" answered Kyo_

"_Thought you'd never ask!"_

_Black__Star rushed towards Kyo and extended his arm back. When he punched forward, Kyo grabbed his hand and smirked. Black__Star's eyes opened up wide in disbelief._

"_Whoa…He caught Black Star's fist. Unbelievable" said Soul_

"_Try this!"_

_Black__Star jumped back and rushed forward again. This time he jumped into the air and threw another punch. He then pulled the same move he did to Kid, reappearing behind him, but this time he did a special move._

"_Certain Kill! Black__Star Big Wave!"_

_He jammed his elbow into Kyo's back and then tried to throw a punch but Kyo quickly turned around and grabbed his hand again. He winced a bit._

"_Damn...You're fast..." Kyo said_

"_How the hell...That first blow was supposed to stun you!"_

"_Really...Hmph...Guess not"_

_Before Black__Star could finish his attack, Stein walked out to the courtyard and clapped his hands._

"_Alright you two that will be enough. I believe little Kyo is tired from his trip so let him rest up. Besides, you'll be going on your first mission tomorrow."_

"_Stop calling me little…Old man…"_

_Stein glared at Kyo but with a smirk on his face. It sent shivers up Kyo's spine and then he switched the subject._

"_So where will I be staying?"_

"_It was already decided that you and Hikaru are staying with Kid. If that's alright with him"_

_Kid nodded and Patty grabbed Hikaru's hand as she started to walk off. Liz following close behind them. Hikaru and Kyo waved to everyone as they walked off. Maka looked at Black Star who was just staring at the ground. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. When she did he was trembling._

"_You okay?" she asked_

"_Of course!"_

_He picked his head up with a smirk._

"_He's strong! I have another obstacle and with every one I over come I get stronger! I can't wait to have a serious match with him!"_

_Tsubaki smiled and then chuckled. Everyone else was also smiling._

"_I can't wait to see what he can do in battle" said Ox_


	4. Chapter 4: Past Revealed

_Note: I do not own any characters in this fanfic aside from Kyo and Hikaru._

_Streets of Death City:_

_Kid and Kyo walk behind the girls engaged in conversation._

_"So what's your story anyway Kyo? I heard you left Shibusen for unknown reasons…"_

_"Where did you hear that?" he asked_

_"From my dad"_

_Kyo chuckled. "Shinigami-sama always beating around the bush"_

_"Well I knew he wouldn't give the full story but I decided I didn't want to pry anyway"_

_"I'll be happy to tell you…It's not anything I'm ashamed of" Kyo smiled and then sighed._

_Before they realized it, they were outside of death manor and the girls were staring at them with curiosity. Kyo and Kid looked at one another and chuckled before opening the door. As they walked in, Kyo and Hikaru looked around with their jaws to the floor. They both spoke loudly and in unison._

_"E-Everything's so…SYMETRICAL!"_

_Liz just shook her head while Kid and patty chuckled._

_"Impressive isn't it?" asked Kid_

_"Why is your house like this" asked Hikaru_

_"Simple my dear….Symmetry is LIFE! Everything that is perfect in this world revolves around symmetry. Symmetry is what makes this world so beautiful! And I…I am here to rectify all that is unsymmetrical!"_

_"Oh lord, he's on one of his rants again" sighed Liz_

_"But what about your ha-"_

_Before Hikaru could finish her sentence, Liz grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her mouth. She then chuckled and whispered into her ear._

_"Shhh, don't say one thing about his hair, please!"_

_Kyo just watched all of them and sighed before shaking his head and walking over to the couch. He sat down and crossed his arms. Patty showed up next to him and sat down before smiling at him._

_"Something wrong?" she asked_

_Kyo sighed once more and looked over to her._

_"I'm still trying to wrap my head around this Kinshin thing. I just…I don't get it. Medusa was like a mother to me…"_

_By this time even Liz, Hikaru and Kid were paying attention to Kyo. Kidd walked over and sat on the couch opposite of them. He crossed his legs and leaned back to the couch._

_"Alright…give us your full background Kyo. Tell us, how much of a connection you have with Shibusen and Death City…"_

_Kyo nodded as Hikaru sat on the armrest next to him._

_"It started about five years ago…"_

_Shibusen Courtyard:5 years ago_

_Kyo and Hikaru are out on their first training session. There are two students a few feet away from them. One student stood at about an impressive 5'8 while the female, Mai, was only around the same as Hikaru. Kanra had tanned skin and glasses with a linky form to his body. His black hair was long and the bangs covered most of his eyes. Mai was a bit pale looking with yellow glowing eyes and purple hair pulled back into a ponytail. Stein, with Medusa at his side, speaks out to all four of them with a smile._

_"Alright everyone…This will be known as witch hunt! The rules are simple. Kyo and Hikaru will play themselves while Mai and Kanra play the witches. I think you all know what happens after that. Begin!"_

_"Okay girl, transform so we can get this over with…" said Kyo_

_"You know I have a name? We've been partners for three months now; I would assume you've learned it?"_

_"Listen girl, I don't really care, just transform already. Maybe I'll think about learning your name after we're done"_

_"Hmph! Rude boy…"_

_Without another word Hikaru transformed into a weapon. Kyo grabbed the blade and darted a glare towards Mai and Kanra. The two looked at Kyo and then at each other. Kanra nodded and transformed into a mace like weapon._

_"Now the witch has the option to run or stay and fight. Which one will you choose Mai?" asked Stein_

_Mai looked over to Stein and then over to Kyo who was already charging at her. Without a moment's hesitation, she darted off. At first she had some good distance on Kyo but realized he was catching up fast. She thought that she might've been slowing down, but now saw that he was getting faster._

_"Running isn't going to help you!" yelled Kyo_

_Finally, Mai stopped, turned around and began to swing the mace around. As she swung, the chain became longer and made Kyo stop just before it hit him. With a smirk, she began to swing faster._

_"Who ever said I was running from you? I just needed some distance so I could do this!"_

_Mai started to angle the mace down so that it was hitting the ground as she swung. With each hit, she sent debris flying towards Kyo at an alarming rate._

_"Kyo, look out!" screamed Hikaru_

_"I can see it, stupid girl!"_

_Kyo began to dodge the debris with ease. His movements were slick and it was like he could see exactly where the debris was going to hit. As he dodged he noticed that the debris began to look as if it was glowing. Mai sneered._

_"So you've noticed huh? This is my firecracker technique. The faster I swing, the more friction builds up between Kanra and the rocks! And soon, you get something like this!"_

_As the debris heated up, it became more unstable and exploded on contact. Causing steaming pieces of rock to fly everywhere in Kyo's area. Soon there was no way he could dodge and he began to get hit by the rocks. This caused him to get slight burns on different parts of his body._

_"Damn…If this keeps up, these burns are gonna get a lot worse" he said_

_"Kyo!" screamed Hikaru_

_"What?"_

_"Do you see that?"_

_Kyo looked closely at Mai while still trying to avoid the incoming attacks and noticed that the mace was heating up as well._

_"What the-"_

_Mai pulled back on the mace and the chain retracted bringing Kanra back to his normal staff like state. She then brought the still heated weapon down and drove it into the ground. In a shovel like motion she pushed down on the mace and sent a huge piece of the ground flying at Kyo. Because of the heated mace, the huge rock had an incasing red glow._

_"If you get hit by that, you'll be more than just singed!" screamed Hikaru_

_"I know that, girl! Don't you have some kind of barrier technique?"_

_"You don't know it?"_

_"If I did I wouldn't have as-"_

_Before Kyo could finish his sentence he was hit by the huge rock and it cause somewhat of an explosion. Stein , Medusa and the rest of the students ran closer to see the outcome of the attack. As the smoke began to clear up, Stein looked down and saw Kyo on the ground looking torn and beating like a rag doll. Hikaru lay next to him. They both struggled to get up and when they did, Hikaru whacked him on the head._

_"You idiot!" she yelled "How is it that we've been partners for three months and you don't have the basic techniques down?"_

_"Ow! Stupid girl! It's not my fault! Maybe if you spoke more clearly and get rid of that ignorance, I'd listen to you!"_

_They both growled at each other before Kyo turned away and walked off. Stein looked down at Hikaru._

_"I don't know why you made us partners…he's never going to listen to me" said Hikaru_

_"Oh now don't worry..." Stein chuckled. "I'm sure in time you'll both come to understand each other. Then…you'll be the best duo there is"_

_"If you say so…"_

_"I have to admit though. That boy can sure take a beating. He was completely banged up but walked off as if it never happened" Stein said as he watched Kyo walk away._

_"That may be...but he still has much to learn" said Medusa_

_Death Manor: Present_

_"I see…so you first enrolled at Shibusen five years ago?" asked Kid_

_Hikaru nodded. Kyo had fallen asleep in the middle of telling their story, so Hikaru had picked it up from where he left off._

_"It's hard to believe you two didn't like each other at one point. You seem so close" said Liz_

_Hikaru giggled and sighed._

_"I know, it was rough in the beginning with all the fights and arguing. But now…I live to protect him in any way possible…"_

_Hikaru looked down at Kyo who was now curled up on the couch with his head in her lap. She smiled. Patty looked down at Kyo and then back up at Hikaru with a bright gleam in her eyes._

_"Do you love him?" Patty asked_

_Hikaru's face became red and she started to play with her fingers._

_"Umm…well you see…I…He's my partner and you know, you have to protect your partner, that's just how it goes...hehe"_

_Liz shook her head. "Patty don't get into other's business"_

_"Aww…" Patty moaned_

_"So…why exactly did you two leave Shibusen?" Kid finally asked_

_"Well…that's a story for another night. I much rather Kyo explain that one…" Hikaru answered_

_Kid looked down at Kyo and sighed._

_"Well as long as he doesn't fall asleep while talking again, then okay. Your bedrooms are up the stairs, down the hall and on your right. Please try not to get lost"_

_With that Kid walked up the stairs silently and disappeared. Liz soon followed after. Patty walked off but then stopped and turned around, giving Hikaru a big smile._

_"There are some blankets in the closet of your room. You can cover him with them if he stays asleep down here" She said._

_Hikaru nodded. "Thank you"_

_"Oh…and he seems like a good guy. So you should continue to love him, I have a feeling he'll always need you"_

_"Patty, come on!" yelled Liz_

_"Coming!"_

_Patty giggled and ran up the stairs. Hikaru just blushed and looked down at Kyo._

_"And I'll always be there when he does…stupid boy..."_

_She chuckled before stroking Kyo's hair._


	5. Chapter 5: A Night Out

_Note: I do not own any characters in this fanfic aside from Kyo and Hikaru._

_Death Manor:_

_It was around 3am and Kyo had just woken up. He realized there was a blanket on him and quickly noticed that everyone was gone._

_"Huh...they must've gone to sleep"_

_He got up and moved the blanket to the side. Standing up, he stretched and began to walk up stairs. When he got to the top of the steps he sighed as he noticed that all the doors and hallways made the place look like a maze. _

_"I wonder what room Hikaru's in?" he asked himself_

_Kyo closed his eyes and stood completely still. He took a deep breath and relaxed his body. He could sense Hikaru's soul wavelength among the others. After he got a hold on it he started to walk down the hallway. Slowly he opened the door to Hikaru's room. He smiled when he saw her fast asleep._

_"Guess I'll go take a walk"_

_Death City Streets:_

_Kyo left Death Manor silently. As he walked the streets of the city his mind wandered and he began thinking about what Shinigami told him. He just could understand it. Medusa really was like a mother to him. She always did what she could to help him. Whenever he was down she would always try to cheer him up. She was strict on him but showed that she cared. Finally he let out a loud yell._

_"Argh! None of it makes sense!"_

_Kyo then suddenly stopped and clenched his fists. He remained silent for about a minute and finally spoke._

_"I know you're following me...come out!"_

_At first there was nothing. Just the wind howling silently. Then suddenly out of the shadows, a figure appeared. Kyo couldn't make out the figure until it was standing under one of the street lights. _

_"It's a girl..." Kyo said_

_The figure that stood there was young girl. She had a very slender body and a akward look to her. She held her arm and although her eyes were on him, her head was angled down. She had on what appeared to be a black dress that seemed to fit her slender type. Her hair was a very light purple and the look in her eyes. Kyo gazed in her eyes and was almost struck with depression. She had such a sad look in her eyes. Like she had only known loneliness her whole life. Finally he pulled himself out of the daze her eyes put him in and spoke once more._

_"Who...are you?" Kyo asked_

_The girl just stared at him._

_"Are you hurt..?" Kyo asked _

_The girl looked as if she was finally about to speak but then stopped._

_"What's your name?" This time Kyo was a bit on edge_

_"C...Crona..." The girl said_

_Before Kyo could open his mouth again, Crona had a flare of rage appear in her eyes. She rushed towards him and before he could blink, Crona pulled out a black sword that looked like it was to big for her to even attempt to carry. _

_"Ragnorak!" yelled Crona_

_A huge mouth appeared near the base of the sword and let out a loud screech. It was so powerful it pushed Kyo back and forced him to sheild his eyes with his arms. When he let his arms back down, Crona was in front of him swinging the sword she called Ragnorak. Kyo reacted in time to dodge to the left. When he landed, he looked down and noticed the huge crater the attack had left in the ground._

_"She can't be that strong!"_

_Kyo was preparing to defend again but noticed that Crona was standing there motionless at first. But then she grabbed her head and started to scream._

_"What's wrong with her?" he asked himself_

_"No no no no no no noooooooo!" Crona screamed_

_She started to flail herself around forcing herself to drop Ragnork, who then dissapeared into what Kyo thought he saw was Crona's back. Kyo stared at Crona as she seemed to lose herself right in front of him. He took this oppertunity to try and see what was wrong with her. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body. He tried to connect his soul wavelength with hers. Kyo quickly opened his eyes and suddenly found himself in a completely white area. The only thing he could make was a small girl within a self drawn circle. _

_"Is that...Crona?"_

_Before he could even act he was pushed out of the scene violently by a burst of Insanity. He found himself on his back in the middle of the street. He quickly popped up and looked around. Crona was nowhere to be found. Hearing a small sound in the alleyway he looked over but was dissapointed to see it was just a snake. He sighed heavily and began to walk back to Death Manor._

_"What...the hell was that about...?" he asked himself_

_Death Manor:_

_Only an hour had passed since Kyo's encounter with Crona. He felt a bit depressed because now he had more to worry about. He sat on the couch with his feet up on the table._

_"You know I think with the way Kid is, he'll have a stroke if he sees your feet on his table" Hikaru said jokingly_

_Kyo turned around to see Hikaru standing behind him smiling. He smiled back and chuckled but weakly. Hikaru's face began to show worry as she walked around and sat next to him. _

_"Something wrong?" she asked_

_"I..."_

_Kyo hessitated and then shook his head before smiling at her._

_"It's nothing...really. I just couldn't sleep, but I think I'm tired now"_

_Hikaru looked confused but then nodded. She knew how Kyo was and that he'd tell her when he was ready. Kyo layed down and put his head on Hikaru's lap. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep. Hikaru giggled to herself but then stopped when she looked down and saw his face. He looked sad, she thought. _

_"What could've happened to you...?" she whispered before laying her head back and nodding off to sleep._


End file.
